Letters to Padfoot
by remuswolfylupin
Summary: Letters between Remus and Sirius during their school years. Rated M for language and possible slash.
1. Summer letter 1

_Alrighty then. This is a fun little project. Working together with imSiriuslyLupin4you , we're writing some letters between Remus and Sirius. So to really understand what's going on you have to read both of our stories. Hers is under the title 'Letters to Moony' and will be up as soon as she responds to Rem! We hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Dear Padfoot,<p>

You didn't perchance pack one of my textbooks in with your own personal possessions, or James or Peter's, while packing at the end of the year before summer? Because I've seemed to have misplaced my copy of 'History of Medieval Magic', which, I will admit, isn't the most exciting of books out there, but I really do need it for some summer homework.

I only ask if you did because I know you have a tendency to wait till last minute to pack and then just shove everything you can grab into your trunk. The disorder of it makes me cringe.

Other than that...I suppose you're thinking 'oh, our poor Moony must be extremely bored and lonely already without his friends around to cause trouble for him' but so far it is quite the opposite. I already have a huge stack of books just waiting to be read – without interruption, mind you – and plenty of chocolate – that I don't have to worry about keeping hidden – to last me for a good while.

If it makes you feel any better I will most likely, at least once in a while, wonder just what marvelous, yet somewhat terrible, adventures you and Prongs are getting into.

Peter wanted to visit over the summer for a while, but I have yet to figure out how to get the idea past his mother. You know how awfully particular she is about keeping herself, her house, and her children in a clean, protected environment. I'm sure the idea of her son visiting a house she has never been to – and, as such, has not had a chance to check and see if it needs disinfecting – would just horrify her. Even more so considering we let the neighbor's dog stay at our house over the summer while they're away. I'm sure dogs are on her list of things that aren't allowed near or inside the house, or around her family. Not that I have nothing against Peter's mother, mind you. She was very nice to us the one time we visited. Remember that? Well...she was nice until you and James set off some dungbombs or something that about ruined her perfectly clean carpet.

So the point of all that was...I don't know how I'm going to convince Wormtail's mother that her son won't be eaten alive by germs, or whatever weird things she worries about, while visiting me. Ah well. We still have all of summer to figure that out. By 'we' I mean Peter and I...but you and James are more than welcome to help us think of something.

I'm off to read now. Yes, READ, for hours and hours on end. Sitting in one spot. Reading. I know the idea just makes you twitch.

~Moony


	2. Summer letter 2

_Sooooo... I AM LAME AND THIS IS LATE. YEP YEP. I KNOW. YOU CAN KILL ME ANYTIME NOW. ...WELL, MAYBE NOT, BUT AT LEAST HURT ME OR SOMETHING. IT'S NOT LIKE I NEVER REPLIED TO THIS, I SWEAR. I DID THAT STUPID THING WHERE YOU WRITE STUFF ON WORD FOR HOURS AT NIGHT...AND THEN EXIT OUT AND LATER REALIZE 'FUCK I NEVER SAVED THAT' AND THEN YOUR CRAPPY HOUSE COMPUTER CRASHES AND YOU SWEAR AT YOURSELF FOR BEING AN IDIOT FOR NOT USING YOUR FREAKING LAPTOP IN THE FIRST PLACE TO WRITE THIS. AND I HAVE THIS PROBLEM WHERE, LIKE, IF I REPLY TO SOMETHING AND IT GETS DELETED AFTER ALL THAT HARD WORK...I GET ALL FRUSTRATED AND DON'T WANT TO GO NEAR IT FOR AGES. YEAH, I DO THAT ON THIS RP FORUM I'M ON ALL THE TIME. SO YEAH...I'M AN IDIOT. AND MAYBE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME AT SOME POINT...OR NOT. WHICHEVER YOU'D LIKE. POINT IS, NOW I'LL STOP BEING SO LAME AND WILL REPLY TO THIS FASTER. I'LL EVEN SMACK MYSELF ON THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN IF YOU'D LIKE. FORGIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ._

* * *

><p>Padfoot,<p>

I'm going to assume that you have my book, considering when have you ever been able to tell anyone how many pages are in any book? You barely even pay attention to the title on the front covers. So, as I will be needing that, could you please send it back to me? (Also...even Peter tends to be more organized than James half the time – it wasn't _him_ who exploded a cauldron in potions because they just assumed everything was organized in his bag so he could just reach in and get exactly what he needed, and then toss it into a potion without looking. Honestly, who does that? Oh right, James. Probably trying to impress Ms. Evans again, eh?)

I'm severely limited on wreaking havoc on anyone around here, you know. Not much in the way of neighbors, and there's no way I'm causing trouble in the small village nearby. And you know I'm not much the 'wreaking havoc' type. I'm always the one making up the excuses to get you and James out of trouble. Ask yourself how many more detentions you would have gotten in the past several years at school if it had not been for me. That's right.

And I don't go scaring cats. Those things are vile, smelly creatures that always run but turn on you last second and go for the ankles. I hate them.

I'm glad you two are having fun, but be careful about your gallivanting through the fields like wild animals. Neither I nor Peter can bail you out after you've been arrested for indecent exposure to the natives.

As ironic as it would be to put Wormtail in Mrs. Pettigrew's dresser, I would not want to deal with her afterward. Could you imagine what torturous things she could do to us when angered? I'll leave the imagining up to your brilliant mind. Though I will remind you that she has wanted to give you a proper hair cut ever since the last time we visited and you had that dreadful long mop that hung past your shoulders. I can only assume that by 'proper' she means that horribly short, uneven cut she gave Peter that one year that you made fun of him for.

I'm not too terribly bored though, since Peter couldn't visit – and you know even if he could I'd make sure he finished his summer homework, not save him from it. It's true I finished all my books already but thankfully the library isn't too far of a walk. I even made a new friend there who enjoys books as much as I do. I know, shocker. His name's Henry, he's our age, and he's quite a decent bloke. We hang out almost every day now if the weather's good. I told him about you and James and he finds you both to be utterly hilarious. He's a muggle though and I've never really had to worry about lying about my school to anyone before. You know how bad I am at lying. I'm sure he believed me about the small private school in London. I hope, anyway.

The dog is absolutely adorable. You should see how I spoil him. Yes, be jealous. And he likes to curl up at my feet while I read which keeps them plenty warm. Unfortunately taking him for walks in the village is never a good idea – he's a total girl magnet and you know how awkward I am around girls.

I'm sure the reason all our Defense Against the Dark Arts professors continue assigning us summer homework is so we don't forget everything over the break. That way whichever new, doomed professor is there the next year they don't get a whole bunch of returning students who haven't given the subject much thought in the past couple of months. Isn't really odd how we always get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts every year? Weird.

And you do twitch, I'll have you know. I've seen it happen. For example, there was the time in History of Magic class. James had fallen asleep, Peter was doodling who knows what all over his notes, and I was diligently taking notes (as always), and you were just sitting there looking as bored as ever. And then you twitched. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. You know I'm pretty good at noticing things some times. There are times I can be pretty dense, but usually I'm pretty good at seeing things others don't.

So yeah, you twitch. It's okay though, I won't tell anyone. Aren't I nice?

~ Moony


	3. Summer letter 3

Padfoot,

I apologize for the delay. You know how tired one can get after dealing with monthly nighttime situations. No real damage done this time at least, though I think the closest neighbor to us came over the next morning and warned us he'd heard a wolf the night before. Said we should be careful and all. Ah well.

And on top of that I spent a week out with Henry's – yes, Henry, not _Harry_. What kind of name is Harry? – family, near this lake. I know right? Me, spending more time in the outdoors than inside reading a book. You should be thanking Henry. We had lots of fun and- well, it was fun. I suppose I could tell you more about it if you were even interested, but nothing too important happened of note, I guess.

MY BOOK. You honestly did not kill my book, right? _Right_? Oh Merlin, I will shave your head myself, Sirius Black, if you killed my book. Prepare yourself for terrible, terrible consequences, mister. Yes, that is right. I am normally such an amicable fellow, but I don't mess around where books are concerned. Hm, at least I won't face such a lonely future then. I'll have all my books to keep me company. Think of the children- le gasp! You just murdered their grandfather! The _shame_. I have half a mind not to write you anything else.

Speaking of terrible consequences, I hope you and James have no trouble completing your summer coursework, because I will no longer be providing you with any help come the start of term. And Peter is under no means allowed to show you his work once I help him with his, which he's already done most of anyway...surprisingly.

This dog is absolutely precious! He's taken to stealing my blankets, but I forgive him because he's so adorable. And I doubt you would be biting any girls if we went for a walk. You would just chase after them for your own purposes, leaving me with no reason to be outside- oh, well, then, in that case I would not mind too much. I could just go back home to read. Seriously though, if he wasn't the neighbor's dog I'd never give him back.

To make you feel a tiny bit better though, I guess I can admit I do miss your crazy dog antics a bit more than I let on.

That story you heard about the DADA job is ridikkulus, beyond ridikkulus. Yeah, see what I did there? It was a lame attempt, I know, shush. Still, you really shouldn't go about believing any ol' story you hear. I'll agree the job is cursed, but there has to be something more to it. Who knows?

Anyway, I am off to meet Henry at the library. He wanted to talk to me about something today. Sounds ominous! Ha, yes, I laughed when I wrote that. Don't make fun of me. Stop, I say! Fine, I won't be sharing any more chocolate with you. See how you like that!

-Moony


	4. Summer letter 4

Padfoot,

Trapped at a bottom of a well and- Honestly, I'm absolutely fine. Henry didn't do anything wrong to me. I think the only thing 'wrong' you might find that he did was encouraging me to sit down and talk literature and _thoughts_ with him. Yes, you wouldn't enjoy that at all.

Again, I'm fine.

My poor, poor book. No, I do not want you to steal James' for me. My parents actually got me a new one after hearing about the dreadful end my original suffered. I suppose you want me to thank you now, but alas I can not bring myself to do so. The grandchildren weep tears of ink in your direction, hoping to instill guilt upon you. My, that almost sounds poetic. Ha. Okay, fine, maybe not, but it had to have been better than my lame attempt at puns. Your laughter wounds me.

You watch yourself though, mister. You may just awake during the school year with a bright pink afro to go with your returning pink feather duster tail…

And no, I still will not be sharing my work with you. Do it yourself.

When you steal my blankets, Padfoot, it is no where near as adorable as when the neighbor's dog does it. And you honestly shouldn't be biting anyone, so no biting. You wouldn't want us to have to put a muzzle on you every time you go out, right?

Henry's not evil! He's just a very nice friend who happens to be as interested in books and _quiet_ atmosphere's as I am. Of course that wouldn't endear him to you one bit, but look at it this way – I don't have to spend the summer break with nothing but books and the neighbor's adorable dog to keep me company, right?

None of us enjoy your molesting, Sirius. No, really. I'm being serious. Especially while you're Padfoot; you know I don't entirely enjoy a dog slobbering all over my papers or even face! At least Henry doesn't put his tongue in my ear- er, or anywhere else for that matter. Just…there's no molesting happening anywhere and I'd like to keep it that way.

So I escaped the library _unmolested_, and would like you to know that I just got a letter from Peter stating that his homework is entirely finished for the summer, thanks to my awesome help…and that his mother apparently gave him another dreadful haircut. We must all remember to act like it's no big deal- oh, who am I kidding? You and Prongs will laugh your arses off the second you see it. I know. I have a picture.

-Moony


	5. Summer letter 5

Padfoot,

We don't speak of Prong's attempts at poetry, remember? The memory of it pains him so…maybe more so than the time he wrote one so offensive Lily smacked him twice as hard as usual. How long did that bruise last again?

Hey, if you turn me blue it might be an improvement. Who knows?

I don't want your chocolate.

Your licking only makes me laugh because it tickles. Not because I actually enjoy it. Well, maybe sometimes…when it's heartfelt and after a particularly dreadful night.

Peter never writes you because you never write him back. I, at least, take the time to write something in return, no matter how short a response it is.

Henry does NOT lick me. Goodness. We merely sit and talk about things. It's kind of nice having someone outside of school to talk to, you know. Not that I don't miss you three of course. It's just…I don't normally go out of my way to befriend others, especially muggles. Bother, here I go talking about feelings again. Am I boring you? Yes, I must be. See, you should be grateful for Henry, because he gets to sit and listen to my feelings which, in turn, means you don't have to and be utterly bored to tears. I know; I've seen it happen.

-Moony

Ps

You can tell me that all you want, but I refuse to listen. I think my soul is perfectly fine thank you, if you don't count my 'furry little problem' that, according to some misleading beliefs, is apparently damning me. People think up the strangest things, don't they?


	6. Summer letter 6

Padfoot,

I'm not eatable.

Dumbledore would be wise not to eat anything you gave him. You and Prongs have a weird habit of putting odd things in people's food. How you two got away with putting those bits of pepper imps in Flitwick's lunch, I'll never know. The scene afterwards was pretty hilarious, even for someone like me who normally disapproves of pranking teachers…

You do give good hugs. Not that that's something I normally dwell upon; it's just an observation. Seriously, Sirius, you know I'm just messing with you. Padfoot's always going to be better than any other dog…no matter how adorable and cuddly they are.

Honestly I think Peter would just be happy if you acknowledged him by writing a small 'hi, how are you'. You would not have to write anything elaborate. _He's_ not going to plague you with talk of _feelings_ at least. Though I will admit when he writes almost a page about folding laundry even I get bored to tears on occasion.

I was not actually planning on telling Henry anything, because that would mean informing him of everything else and he would probably think me crazy. Am I crazy? Ha, no. Okay, you would say so, because I apparently spend an 'unhealthy amount' of time in libraries. You know it's kind of silly…you could kill anyone really by stabbing them through the heart with a silver cross. I wonder who ever came up with that idea.

Honestly it's just nice having someone to spend time with besides family, considering _some_ people don't visit me over the summer.

-Moony

Ps

I'll take my chances with the zombie books.

Pps

I told Henry to watch out for any big scary black dogs who might cross his path.

Ppps

I refuse to even address that. His parents are actually quite nice, as far as parents go.

Pppps

Why would I know where your socks are? I keep my clothing nice and neatly organized. I'd notice if there were strange socks in their midst.


	7. Summer letter 7

Padfoot,

Let's just say no one is eating anyone – or licking anyone - and be done with it.

That firecracker prank was absolutely horrible and you know it. I was just, once again, saving you from a potentially long bout of boring detentions. Though I was definitely very concerned for the chocolate's wellbeing more so…I mean, who ruins chocolate like that?

I told Peter to send you a letter. Have fun reading about laundry folding.

Surprisingly Henry is actually quite curious to meet you, even after the threats…maybe it's just because I told him you were such a nice friend who was ever so happy for me to have finally met new people. Insert mischievous smile here that would not suggest one bit that I may have misrepresented you, giving you no choice but be nice to my 'creepy crawly' friend.

I think my mother's starting to feel a little less wary of you and Prongs by now. I'm sure if you promise not to ruin anything again she would let you visit.

-Moony

Ps

You are worse off when it comes to zombie book attacks than I am. You're a book murderer. They'll get you first.

Pps

He'll probably kick you. He's pretty good at that soccer game muggles play. I know because I actually went and watched…and got a soccer ball hit in the face by accident.

Ppps

You'd at least think his mother was nice if you ever tried her cooking. I know how much you like pudding. She even sent some home with me, but you aren't getting any because you think they're evil people.

Pppps

Considering I've helped you get some good scores before on homework…I'd say no.


	8. Summer letter 8

Padfoot,

I will.

I did know that. Peter wrote me about it too. Poor bird. I can only imagine the response it caused in Pete's mother though...

Henry's not that bad. I swear! You know me. I wouldn't hang out with someone I couldn't stand unless I had no choice. If Henry was a bad guy and was annoying I'd probably hide away in some dark corner of the library to read all by my lonesome…or I'd just bring a whole bunch of books home to read instead.

Oh! Are you really, really going to be here? You're not just getting my hopes up, are you? I even warned my mother and everything. She says no flying motorcycles in the house and she expects us to behave. I told her I was sure you and Prongs could manage that…to the best of your abilities.

-Moony

Ps

Yeah, but they'll go after you more because they know you are a more dangerous adversary.

Pps

He didn't kick me! It was a soccer ball that just happened to be kicked at a poor angle. I was perfectly fine after the initial hit. I mean, it's not like I've suffered worse injuries or anything.

Ppps

I'm still alive…so I guess it's safe.

Pppps

I'm sure they'll turn up at some point.


	9. Summer letter 9

_A/N: This letter is sent right after Sirius' visit and before school starts._

* * *

><p>Padfoot,<p>

My mother would like to once again thank you for not ruining too much while you were here, but she still isn't too happy about the flower bed incident. She made me replant the whole thing yesterday. I got sun burnt, Sirius. SUN BURNT.

And she might have mentioned something along the lines of 'at least when Henry's over I don't get jokingly called names like 'pretty lady''…secretly I think she enjoys it despite her scowling. She thinks you ought to get a hair cut too. I'll bet she's been talking to Pete's mom.

Speaking of Henry…did you really have to glare at him every time we hung out? The soccer ball incident wasn't exactly the smartest either, no matter if it was done in 'revenge' or not. I saw the bruise yesterday on his forehead when he came to help with the flowers. It looks quite painful. I think he thinks you're a little insane, or something of that nature. Don't worry; I apologized to him for you.

Besides all that, I did enjoy your visit. Whether I'd admit it out loud or not, I may or may not get quite lonely over the summer breaks and miss certain fellows of which I am close to in terms of friendship.

As for the summer, guess we have to start thinking about school now that it's almost over, eh? My how the times flies.

-Moony

Ps

Again, I apologize for kicking you that morning you woke me up. It's a bit startling to wake up to a big dog jumping on you out of nowhere some times. Thank goodness the neighbor's dog was already home with them. Can only imagine how that would have gone if he was still around.


	10. Summer letter 10

Padfoot,

Sometimes I wish you would have more self control over your 'must chase tiny furry animal' urges, but then again I always make a huge fuss whenever a cat's about, so who am I to talk?

I'm going to pretend you did not just write all that about my mother. Ew. Why are we friends again?

My mom eventually cut my dad's hair herself though. Dad describes the event as more of an attack. I'd watch out if I were you.

How was he _provoking_ you? It's a GAME, Sirius. He was just playing by the rules and, honestly, taunting opponents happens all the time. I've heard you and James shout worse in Quidditch. You're quite loud you know. That comment about the Slytherin captain's girlfriend was heard by EVERYONE.

I'm glad you only hit his forehead and not his throat. How would I explain that to his mother?

I like Henry's hair cut. You probably just hate it because it's neat and well kept looking, where as yours tends to look all wind blown and messy. Not that it looks bad, I mean, it's just different than his and you probably think it's silly. And smiling a lot isn't a bad thing, Sirius. He's pleasant to be around.

Yes, yes, I missed you. Don't wet yourself over it.

Did you finish your summer homework yet? No? Oh dear. I bet you want me to help you finish it on the train ride, don't you? Speaking of train rides, shall we all meet at the train station then? Pete and I already agreed to.

I might actually be going home for the holiday break too this year, by the way. I mean, I know I normally do if my parents beg and all, but this year Henry asked if I'd like to visit him over the holidays. Might be fun. He just thinks I'm off to some private school. It's actually kind of tiring making up stories about some school I made up off the top of my head.

-Moony

Ps

My apologies to your poor ribs.


	11. History of Magic class notes

_A/N: The boys are now back in school, so the next few ch. between us are different class notes._ _And there will be some sort of time elapse between the different classes._

* * *

><p>Wake Pete up. His snoring's too obvious.<p>

**you do it. i am sleeping.**

He's on the other side of you! And I'm not leaning across you to do it myself, Mr. My eyes are wide open yet somehow I'm asleep.

**its too far...  
>im sleep writing. its like sleepwalking but not.<strong>

Fine. Whatever. Sleep write your notes then cause you're not getting mine later.

**WAIT, I'M AWAKE! i promise. please help me with these notes**

I don't know. I'm still mad at you about those comments you made about my mom. You might not see my notes for a long time.

**...about your mother making good pumpkin bread?**

You know exactly what I mean, Sirius.

**oh...that... well, you should take it as a compliment.**

You're kidding, right?

**no! i mean... you two look so much alike. so saying that your mums shaggable, is also saying that youre shaggable.**

...I don't even know how to respond. Why would you even say that?

**oh, look...class is almost over. id better take some notes before its too late!**


	12. Defense Against the DarkArts class notes

_A/N: The spaces separating notes from the same character indicates two separately sent notes that were sent in a row._

* * *

><p>What was that yesterday?<p>

**what was what? i have no idea what you are talking about, and i certainly did not kiss you**

yet you state it so obviously.

Can we just talk about it?

**I DIDNT KISS YOU! i tripped.**

**theres nothing to talk about. im not gay. im a sexy heterosexual womanizer.**

You were standing right in front of me and we weren't moving. I'm really confused right now.

**this is all your fault**

I don't see how this is my fault. YOU kissed ME.

Can I tell you something?

**you made me do it. i dont know how, but you did.**

**yes...**

Actually it was more like I just stood there, wondering why you looked so uncomfortable, but okay.

Henry's gay.  
>I didn't tell you before because I didn't think it was that important since you don't like him. I was perfectly fine with it when he told me, so, that being said, if you were gay - not saying you are or not - but if you WERE then I'd be okay with that. I'm not going to stop being your friend or anything.<p>

**you made me.  
>what? hes GAY and you didnt tell me? why not?<strong>

**and im not gay**

You keep telling yourself that.  
>I told you, I didn't think it was that important to mention because you don't even like the guy. And any time I mention him nowadays you give me this annoyed look. So why would I tell you that? He told me about the fourth time we hung out and didn't think I'd still want to be his friend. It was kind of sad, really. Apparently one of his friends he had known for years stopped being his friend once he found out. I told him it was fine and he was kind of glad to have someone to talk to about it besides just his parents.<p>

I'm not saying you are...

**YOU DID. you were looking at me, and smiling and you just... you made me kiss you. i dont know HOW or WHY, but you DID.**

**it WAS important. i want to know who MY friends are hanging out with.**

**yes you are. youre giving me that look that plainly says that youre just going along with whatever im saying.**

You're really not making much sense, Sirius. Generally I can't make you do anything, so...  
>Well, now you know. Does that make any difference as to whether I should be spending time with him or not? Because you know I'll continue to either way. He's a nice guy and I think your dislike of him is totally pointless.<br>I honestly don't know what to think, Sirius. You KISSED me.

**i KNOW im not making sense.**

**it DOES make a difference! he WANTS you! he wants you and HE CANT HAVE YOU.**

**so what? i kissed you and you didnt even fucking respond, so why not just act like it didnt even happen? YOUD like it better that way. never mind your BEST FRIEND just go back to flirting with your PERFECT little HENRY.**

wait...are you jealous?

Sirius, the reason I didn't respond was because I WAS IN SHOCK. My best friend just KISSED me. And then you made this weird choking noise and left, so what was I supposed to do?

Do you really want to know what I thought?

**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RESPOND!**

**pray tell. what did you fucking think?**

You ran off! And then you ignored me all through dinner and went to bed before the rest of us.  
>You know it's really hard to talk to you when you're angry.<br>If you'd really like to know...I didn't not like it...

**you shouldve run after me  
>am i supposed to be HAPPY or something?<br>what?**

See, now I'm even more confused, because here you are saying you're not gay and that I made you kiss me...yet you're upset because I didn't run after you and respond appropriately to the situation.  
>And you read right. I mean, it wasn't my first, but it was still...nice.<p>

**you DID make me kiss you, and im NOT gay. its just that... youre you. and everyone else isnt.  
>who was your first then? henry?<strong>

Still confused.  
>James is wondering what we've been writing about over here. We should talk after class.<p>

**fine**


	13. History of Magic class notes 2

I already know all this stuff, so for once I will admit I am bored during class. I know, scary thought, huh? Maybe I won't even take notes...

***le gasp!*  
>You're not my Moony! Who are you? Imposter!<strong>

Oh no! My cover's blown!

**mwahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! i've caught you now!  
>so, non-moony... may i say that you're looking deliciously scrumptious today...<strong>

Oh, why thank you. Though you may not want your Moony fellow finding out you're telling non-Moony fellows they look yummy...he might happen to be a jealous fellow.

**non-moony fellows and regular moony fellows look the same. though i wouldn't say no to shagging either of you.**

Wait...so I'm 'Moony' yet 'non-Moony' at the same time? Identity crisis! I thought 'non-Moony' was only pretending to be 'Moony'...WHO AM I?

**i dont know... who are you? ARE YOU PRONGS IN DISGUISE?**

OH IMAGINE THE THOUGHT. Would that mean it would be acceptable to write you questionable poetry and gaze love-sickeningly to you during class, even when I know you know I'm doing so?

**depends... are you prongs, a moony fellow, or a non-moony fellow?**

Well, I did think I was a Moony fellow...but Moony fellows do not write questionable poetry, just questionable puns.

**you ARE my moony fellow! welcome back**

did you miss me?

**i did... never leave me again.  
>wanna go by the lake after class?<strong>

Of course not.  
>Hm, I could be persuaded to...<p>

**good.  
>oh great exalted moony! what do i have to do to get you to make out with me by the lake?<strong>

you could ask nicely?

**may you please please PLEASE come by the lake with me? PLEEEEEEASE?**

okay, okay. but I do have to study at some point, so you can't be a lovely distraction for too long.

**why study goblin wars when you can study me?**

As tempting as that sounds, we do have that Transfiguration test tomorrow. Or did you forget?

**i did not forget! besides, you can study tomorrow.**

Or we could study together today and then get through the test quickly tomorrow, that way we can leave early and then do something way more fun than studying...unless you'd rather not.

**cant we do both? i miss your hot body**

...alright, but after we study.

**NOOOO! i hate books... they give me rashes**

Do it for me...please?

**but... RASHES!  
>guh... fine...<strong>

You'll survive.  
>Trust me.<br>It'll be worth it...

**my beautiful body will be covered with hives and it'll be all your fault.  
>really? and how shall you reward my studiousness? will i be finally able to reach second base?<strong>

...Oh look, class is over!


	14. Defense Against the Dark Arts notes2

I'm still mad at you for making me drop that ink bottle, you know. I can't believe you would say such...things so loudly!

_moony moony moony... you should know by now that i always say such things loudly. its in my nature._

I think any further conversations of a...sexual nature will need to be in private. I shall blame myself for that terrible lack of judgement.

_i don't even know why you're so offended_

thanks...you just made me make an ugly ink splotch over my notes. I was offended because you were talking about body parts really loudly that just shouldn't be mentioned...there were first years about!

_youre welcome. but your arse IS orgasmic! and its not like those first years are completely innocent_

Sarcasm, Sirius. And dear lord, they're first years! 11 year olds! They're not worried about that sort of stuff! I mean, sure they're immature and love laughing over...comments like that, but they're not you, they don't spend way too much time every day thinking about things like that.

_when i was their age i thought about baby making. 11 year olds have dirty minds._

thank god you didn't share any of your 11 year old dirty thoughts with me back then. I think I'd still be avoiding you to this day.

_you wish i did_

Back then I was too busy worrying about balancing school work, my illness, and trying to actually keep the friendships I'd surprisingly made. Believe me, if you'd told me dirty things back then I would probably have ran...which leads me to believe that you would have continued doing it just for your own entertainment. 

Why am I friends with you again?

_i wouldve. your cute when your disturbed._

_because im a sexy beast_

I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.

Ah, that'd be it. Though you know...even I may be starting to agree with Wormtail's mum; you need a hair cut.

_touch my hair, and i will never kiss you again. or at least for ten minutes_

I think I could survive. Though, just to be on the safe side I'll resist and put the scissors away.

_no you couldnt. DESTROY THEM!_

I survive entire class periods without kissing you. So I think I could, not saying that I would enjoy it however.

_barely... youd better not enjoy it._

Kissing you is too much fun. I couldn't give that up forever...that'd be almost as bad as a life without chocolate.

_*legasp!* chocolate moony? i feel so special_

keyword: almost. Chocolate is just really really yummy. If you tried to come between us though I would probably never forgive you...

_but what if i tried to COMBINE me and chocolate? does that count as coming between you?_

I hate you for that mental image.

_thats not what the tent in your robes are saying_

God, Sirius, do you want me to get in trouble? I'm going back to taking actual class notes now, thank you very much.

_dont ignore me! besides, i know that you're enjoying yourself._

I'm ignoring you now. Save that for later, please.

_are you mad at me? i promise i won't say anything else! PLEASE DONT IGNORE ME MOONY!_

not always boring. well, Mr. Magician, some of us do need to spend quite a bit of time studying and taking notes. So stop being such a distraction so I can concentrate.

_meanie_


	15. Winter letter 1

_A/N: Sirius and Remus are on winter break now and are back to exchanging letters._

* * *

><p>Padfoot,<p>

There is so much snow on the ground here! This morning I looked outside my window and saw our neighbor walking his dog – you know, the one I was watching this past summer? – and the poor little guy is so tiny he bounded into a mound of snow and disappeared! Very entertaining. I really like the snow…I just hate the cold. Thank goodness I borrowed some books from the school library before leaving for break. It's too cold to keep making trips over to the local one, though I probably will anyway.

I know, I know. You don't really want to hear about all the wonderful books I'll be reading during the break. So please tell me about any of the crazy things you've done so far that I normally would not ask about. (Because some times it's better just not to know…i.e. the time you told me about how you and James took some kid's sidewalk chalk over the summer to doodle inappropriate things on some girl's driveway. Honestly.)

If it makes you feel any better I'll admit that, even though it can be kind of annoying, I do sort of miss you poking your head over my shoulder to annoy me while I'm trying to read. Well, I miss just having you around in general, but I know how you get about talking about feelings so I'll stop now.

~Moony


	16. Winter letter 2

Padfoot,

That's sad. I think having a white Christmas is the best.

I'm sure the dog apologizes for making your shoes smell. If I recall there was another certain dog that was guilty of bathrooming on a certain pair of shoes owned by one James Potter. Poor fellow.

I doubt I'd get frostbite. It's not that far of a walk. And I wasn't worried about _me_ being bored. I was worried about you getting bored. I wouldn't have been bored talking about books whatsoever.

It's a bit weird thinking about you watching a little kid. But I remember your cousin and her color changing hair. Why would she be obsessed with werewolves? It's not like…there's anything really good about them. I don't get it. Maybe you should discourage that sort of thinking.

You don't annoy me all the time! Just when I'm really trying to concentrate on a book and I hear you breathing over my shoulder. It's distracting. In a good way, but distracting nonetheless and some times I just really want to read. Maybe you should have thought about that before deciding that kissing a bookworm was a good idea.

~Moony


	17. Winter letter 3

Padfoot,

I don't think Prongs appreciated it very much.

No, I wasn't planning on telling you about the books, but it is fun confusing you. Though this one book…ha, just kidding.

Muggle werewolf movies are ridiculous. I've seen a few, myself. You can tell they were not made by wizards, because the details are horrendous. Tell her real werewolves will eat her in the middle of the night or something while she sleeps. Which isn't true, but hey…she's four.

I liked the time when you tried reading over my shoulder and I was stuck reading that boring chapter on some war for History of Magic class. Remember that time? I do. And then later Wormtail asked why your hair was all messed up, because you can be oh so very particular about your hair.

All of your ideas? I beg to differ.

And green really isn't your color. I suppose while you're green with envy over the lovely white Christmas I'll be having, I shouldn't tell you that all of my family's Christmas plans have been changed? Seems like all the family has decided they want to visit us this year, and mum's inviting some friends as well. So…Henry and his family are coming over too. I haven't seen him since I got home, but I suppose I should talk to him about…everything.

~Moony


	18. Winter letter 4

Padfoot,

Coming from someone who leaves their things all over the dorm, no matter _whose_ area it is.

I don't know…do I?

Muggles are just ridiculously ignorant. Seriously though…convince your cousin that she wants to marry some ol' nice fellow who will treat her right, and not try to kill her or run off on her in the middle of the night or something. I don't know.

You are ridiculous and immature. Yet somehow I still find myself undeniably attracted to you.

Then don't read my letters while your cousin is sitting on your lap.

That last little paragraph was descriptively painful. Poor Henry; he'll forever have nightmares about little girls attacking him too. I suppose I shouldn't mention that his grandmother's attic isn't dusty and that it's actually pretty clean and filled with old photo albums and books?

But yes, THAT Henry. And you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to tell him about us and, while I'm sure he's still slightly annoyed over the fact that you kicked a soccer ball at his forehead, he'll live. Better to be honest than lie, right?

~Moony


	19. Winter letter 5

Padfoot,

Then you can help clean it all as well. Yes, I just suggested you help clean.

I just enjoy messing with you…in more ways than one.

Andromeda's husband sounds like someone I'd get along well with. Sitting about and listening to jazz music is quite nice. As to pitying you, well, I can't. Louis Armstrong is ridiculously talented. Sure is your David Bowie fellow, but come on, Sirius, its _Louis Armstrong_.

I'm going to ignore your suggestion that I couldn't say that with a straight face, because I can, and not be thinking about _other things_ at the same time. And ridiculousness and immaturity makes you charming? My poor fellow, it makes you seem, well, ridiculous and immature. You have a big head, my friend. And I can say that with a straight face, because I had no intention of that being misconstrued as a dirty remark. Seriously, Sirius, don't go there.

I'm afraid to write you now. That sounds so creepy, reading my letters at night locked in your room? You're strange. But maybe if you're lucky there will be more reminders.

I'm not letting you allow your little cousin to attack anyone. Everything will be fine, Sirius. He's coming over tomorrow to visit for a bit. I'll tell him then.

~Moony


	20. Winter letter 6

Padfoot,

Well, you know how I am about keeping things neat and orderly. Cleaning isn't that bad.

But it's entertaining! I'll stop messing with you about the books now though, I guess. Which is kind of disappointing, because my mom just got me this new book yesterday…ha, just kidding.

Honestly, the thoughts that run through your mind sometimes.

We won't be listening to David Bowie while doing _anything_ intimate, thank you very much.

I'm going to ignore that. You always just _have_ to 'go there'.

Ah, yes…you have done some pretty creepy things. I can honestly admit that some of those instances have had me questioning your sanity, and why I'm friends with you in the first place. Only briefly, of course. Your friendship is quite enjoyable, and, well, our relationship beyond that is even more so.

Another reminder? Hm, let's see….the day before that Transfiguration test, during lunch when we snuck off to that empty classroom? You're welcome.

You actually want to visit? Sirius, you know I wouldn't say 'no' to that. And you know my mom would just love having a little kid around. And I'm sure Henry wouldn't mind it at all if you apologized. Though I'd keep that last part to your self, I think he's feeling a little sensitive after the conversation we had; he asked if it was all because you were better looking than him. Honestly I'm not that shallow to base a relationship merely upon looks.

He did still want to be friends though, so I am happy about that. Look at it this way; if I need someone to talk to about books then you won't have to be bored to tears.

~Moony


	21. Winter letter 7

Padfoot,

Wormtail's mum has her good points, but oh goodness can she be scary. Even I will admit that.

I am actually laughing in amusement over here over your torment. Yes, I'm a terrible person.

How about no music at all? Yeah, I think that's a better idea.

I'd prefer to not be known as 'creepy'. Being known as quiet and boring isn't all that bad sometimes. People generally leave you alone then, which isn't all a terrible thing when you want some peace and quiet time to yourself.

How could I NOT remember that?

I asked my mom about it; she's thrilled. Well, she's thrilled about having Nymphadora there. Not that she's not happy you'll be there too, she just loves the idea of having a little kid around. I'm thrilled you'll be here. I miss you quite a bit, so you should get here as soon as possible. Yep.

~Moony

Ps. No…I haven't told my parents about us. I just don't know how to, or even if I should. I'm not sure how they'd react. So I guess just act normally, but don't worry…we're rooming together.


	22. Winter letter 8

Padfoot,

My mom misses Nymphadora already. It's almost funny how she just can't stop talking about her. I think your cousin has thoroughly won her over for good.

And Henry actually thinks you're pretty cool now. Imagine that. Though he did wait until after you left to tell me that if you ever hurt me it'd be your head the soccer ball would be meeting next. I guess I should be glad I have someone watching out for me, huh?

I am really happy you visited, you know. And I do apologize that your cousin and I beat you during that snowball fight. Well, actually I don't feel too bad about that. It was pretty hilarious, all in all. Nymphadora has quite an arm on her. I think she threw some of that snow further than even I could.

My dad saw that little stuffed dog you gave me. He said I'm 'too old' for stuffed animals. I rolled my eyes at him. Yeah, you're allowed to be surprised by that action – I was. It's just so adorable. The best part of your Christmas present…ha, just kidding. You know what the best part was. I love you too.

~Moony


	23. Winter letter 9

Padfoot,

Well, my mum likes you and James, honestly, but at the same time she's not always too enthusiastic about having you around just because she knows of your potential to cause lots of trouble. And I think she was so excited to see your cousin that you just ended up being very low on her 'importance scale'. So you can be jealous if you want, but look at it this way: I was more excited to see you, so that counts for something, right?

I don't know why you two are so darn violent…no one is going to be hitting anyone in the head with anything, be it soccer balls or bludgers. I know you don't have to like him, but I am glad you were at least decent to him…well, while I was around anyway. Just don't forget, it's you I want to be with; not him.

How could I resist being on Nymphadora's team when she asked so nicely? I didn't want to disappoint her. Besides, I figured I made up for it afterward when we went for that 'walk' once your cousin went inside to help my mum make cookies. I did feel a little bit bad, you know.

I think my dad is still a little surprised at me, or something. He keeps giving me odd looks when he thinks I don't notice. It's either that or maybe I should stop smiling so much for seemingly no reason at all.

Not that I could if I tried. Allow me to talk about my feelings once more – actually I would with or without your permission anyway, because that's just how I am – but…well, I'm really happy right now. I know what I'm going to say is going to sound ridiculous to you, and you'll probably call me an idiot, but honestly, Sirius, I never really thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone I would love like this. We both know what I am, and how this condition affects peoples' lives; love can be a difficult challenge for someone like me. It makes me almost laugh to know _you_ think you don't deserve _me_, when _I_ don't think I deserve _you_. Here we are though, and honestly I don't plan on letting you go.

So enough sappy talk and all, ha. I'm quite looking forward to returning to school again. Haven't heard from Wormtail all break, so I'm just going to assume he made it through alright and survived another Christmas of cleaning the kitchen fifty times until it's spotless. Honestly, it makes you feel sorry for the poor guy.

I love you too, lots.

Love,

Moony


	24. Winter letter 10

Padfoot,

Hm, what a dilemma. My parents wanted me to come home for Easter break; otherwise I would probably opt to stay at the school if you did. Plus I sort of promised my neighbors I'd watch their dog again. Honestly, these people go on more trips than work, in my opinion.

My parents don't _dislike_ you. They just aren't as fond of you as they could be. If it helps I try to mention a lot of good things about you when I get the chance. I'm sure they'll come around at some point. My dad finds you rather entertaining, so that's something, right?

With you 'pawing' at me so much no wonder he was giving you such looks! You could have toned it down a bit, you know. And maybe it's not so much violence as he is just quite competitive. The poor guy. And no I will not hit him with a book. I never hit anyone with books. Yes, yes, I know there was that one time when you tried to take my homework to copy and I whacked you with my textbook, but honestly I felt quite bad about it. It's not fair to the books.

I honestly doubt your little cousin was trying to do anything but plainly ask me to help her kick your butt at a snowball fight.

You are ridiculous, but I love you anyway. And yes, that was a lovely 'walk'.

I do too smile, well, alright, maybe not that often, but it's not like it's a completely uncommon occurrence.

You called me an idiot. I'm offended. Ha, not really. I know I can be an idiot sometimes; I just get…kind of sensitive about that sort of thing and I've never really had to deal with it before, nor did I think I ever would have to. You really think I'm that lovable though, huh? I like that, though you're even more lovable. I could think of quite a few people that would be disappointed to find out you are unavailable. Maybe I should watch my back…

Aw, poor Pete. We could bring candy to set at his grave. I think he'd like that. Though, knowing you and James, you two would probably actually bring the dustpan along too.

Love,

Your Moony (because, yes, that does have a rather nice sound to it…)


	25. Train notes

__Alrighty...so, yes, here are some notes passed on the train. Fair warning: talk of a sexual nature scattered throughout.

* * *

><p><em>gods moony, your lips look delicious. i wish i could kiss you right now<em>

are you seriously passing me notes on the train?

_ i am. do you honestly want prongs and wormy to hear me telling you how scrumptious you look, and how I want to do naughty naughty things with you?  
><em>

well, no, not really. I can only imagine how that would go.

_it really wouldnt go... not at all.  
><em>

I hope you don't plan on doing this the entire trip. I don't think I'd survive.

_of course i plan on doing this the entire trip! what a silly hope to have.  
>now where was i? ah yes... i was telling you that i would like to do naughty naughty things with you<br>_

oh god. and I suppose the proper response here would be: oh? And what sort of things would that be?  
>...but you really shouldn't answer that.<p>

_the sort of things that you do with no shirt on and your pants undone. the sort of things that we did over winter break when we went on that 'walk'. the sort of things that turn your cheeks the color of red apples and makes me want to bite them.  
><em>

For the love of...do you really have to mention all that right now?

_yes i do  
><em>

no, you don't.

_yes i do._

_i need to tell you that as soon as i get you alone, i will kiss you until you cant even remember your own name. and maybe (if youll let me) i'll let my hands wander_

Your hands do quite a bit of wandering, may I add. not saying that I don't enjoy it though...

_maybe theyll be able to wander a bit more?  
><em>

and again...why are we having this conversation on the train, when our friends are sitting next to us?

_because youre beautiful when you blush. well, youre beautiful anyways, but there's something amazing about your cheeks when youre embarassed.  
><em>

yes, you just enjoy making my face go all red, don't you? And just now, you're laughing aren't you? James asked me about that break assignment and I swear I just stared at him for two minutes before I realized what he was saying.

_i really do... though i wouldnt mind seeing other parts of you go red_.

_i know, i saw. the look on your face was extreme amusing_

I hate you.  
>And I'm glad you're getting amusement out of this. I'm sure you'd just love it if the situation were reversed.<p>

_no you dont. you LUUURVE me! i have it in writing!  
>oh, please. like you could reverse the situation<br>_

I am rolling my eyes at you.  
>I could. Shall I tell you about the oh so lovely dream I had the other night?<p>

_i know. i can see you.  
>is that a challenge I hear, dear moony? bring it on!<br>And I know how much you love it when I get an attitude.  
><em>  
>I am so going to regret this, and you should burn these notes the first chance you get.<br>I believe the ironic part of this dream was that we were in the history of magic classroom, and I know just how much you love that class...

_i do. i love it so so much...  
>there is nothing sexy about the history of magic classroom. im already winning<br>_

there really isn't, but that changes when I've got you tied down to the teacher's chair, doesn't?

_pass me your book. i need it for my lap.  
><em>

that's what I thought.

_shut up, and give me all the details. and your book  
><em>

please don't traumatize my book.  
>And what else do you want to know? The part where I whispered dirty things in your ear, or the part where I let *my* hands wander until you were squirming against the ropes?<p>

_your book has see far worse things.  
>what did you whisper?<em>

_stupid prongs is giving me an odd look. tell him to stop._

my poor book.  
>Hm, let me remember...something along the lines of how much I was going to enjoy having you in my mouth and teasing you until you scream?<em><br>_Oh, he is, isn't he? Nah, I'll let him continue. It's not so fun now when you're the one on the spot, is it?

Sooo...you've been gone quite a while. I'd take it I won then?

_...damn you, moony. this is just the first round. i shall win the next one.  
><em>

we shall see about that. you forget that I have a pretty good sense of self control. and I haven't even mentioned yet what I think we should do tomorrow during break.

_you may have the better self control but I have the dirtier mind. ive thought of scenarios that will make your proper little toes curl.  
><em>

Don't judge a book by its cover. You don't know what goes on in this head of mine.  
>And now I think we should change the topic...<p>

_why should we change the subject? are you afraid that you're going to lose? dont you want to hear my sexual fantasies?  
><em>

we are so going to burn these notes later...

_thats probably a really good idea  
><em>

otherwise knowing our luck you'll let them lie about somewhere in the dorm and someone other than me will find them.

_honestly moony, i may be careless, but im not THAT careless.  
><em>

I don't know...you've done some pretty careless things before. Nonetheless, we're burning these.

_nothing that would hurt you though  
>can we use them to feed the fires in the kitchens?<br>_

of course...

and sure, though we could just use a spell to burn them, which would be quicker.

_really._

_but less fun_

uh huh.  
>which we wouldn't want, would we? it'd be shame to ruin the fun of tossing all this paper into a fireplace.<p>

_really moony.  
>of course not! i cant wait<br>_

You are adorable.

_and you are beautiful  
><em>

I honestly can't look at you right now or I won't be able to stop smiling.

_i love seeing you smile. so i shall say it again. you are beautiful beautiful beautiful.  
><em>

You are ridiculous. Look, now I'm smiling like a goof and Pete's giving *me* odd looks.

_BEAUTIFUL! GORGEOUS! AMAZING! I AM THE LUCKIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!  
>peter should NOT be talking.<br>_

Now you need to stop or I won't be able to restrain myself. I need to kiss you, right now.  
>I think the candy I tossed him will keep him occupied for a while. I don't like being stared at...well, unless it's you. You can stare, though not for *too* long because then that might get a little bit creepy.<p>

_well, prongs just fell asleep... and im sure wormy will be out soon too. you know how pumpkin pasties makes him sleepy. So why don't we find an empty compartment as soon and he goes off to lala land._

Yes, I think that would be a brilliant idea.

_i cant wait to just fucking TASTE your mouth. youve been sucking on sugar quills, and it's driving me crazy  
><em>

oh, so my plan worked? I've realized it's rather fun trying to drive you crazy.

_you little tease. im going to get you for this.  
>does pete look sleepy to you?<br>_

I look forward to it.  
>And yes, yes he does. I think I'm just going to slip out for a little bit...come find me.<p> 


	26. Defense Against the Dark Arts notes 3

So...someone messaged me about this and I figured I'd answer here in case anyone else was wondering: for these notes we correspond and write them through PM and then post the completed collection of notes. ^^ It's quite fun.

* * *

><p>I think Prongs is going to faint. Lily's actually working with him on a project without her usual complaint.<p>

_hes in shock. but evans looks like shes about to throw a fit_

I would be too if my project partner was doing nothing but sit and wonder if the world was coming to an end because his love interest was actually being nice to him for once. Then again, I did get stuck with Wormtail who is absolutely no help, so even my annoyance level is starting to grow a bit.

_i STILL dont know how you managed to get through that project without murdering him.  
><em>

I feel like a terrible person...every time I work with him I know he won't be any help, so I usually give him some task that I know he won't get, just to keep him occupied. Otherwise he'd just talk nonstop and be a hindrance. Right now I have him reading through the textbook to find some random piece of information I made up...

_MERLIN, you are so sexy when youre evil...  
><em>

Evil isn't really my thing though...honestly I do feel bad about it. Do you think I should at least _try_to let him help?

_not EVIL evil. just evil. like how prongs calls me evil when I chew his socks or come up with a particularly horrible prank. THAT sort of evil...the sexy kind._

_please dont. the less he helps, the more time you get to spend with me. and besides, the last time he 'helped' everything went violet for a month. i STILL find purple hairs on my head_

The purple hair didn't look half bad on you. Ha.  
>But you're right. I'll just do it all myself; it'll be finished faster that way and I love the idea of spending more time with you.<p>

_ill keep that in mind.  
>itll be nice. We dont talk as much as we used to... now we just makeout. not that i don't love it...i just wouldn't mind-yknow. talking.<br>_

I'd say we're both equally responsible for that. How about at break we make it a point to not make out and instead actually talk? We can sit in the Great Hall where everyone else will be.

_very very true. i can't seem to control myself around you.  
>instead of going to the great hall, lets visit hagrid. i heard he got a new pet<em>!

And I seem to have the same problem.  
>Oh goodness, another new pet? Do you know what kind it is? I'm not going if he got another weird cat hybrid...that thing tried to kill me!<p>

_i think its a puppy.  
>and that cat-thing did NOT try to kill you. it was just trying to show affection<br>_

A dog? Oh, well, hopefully it's not dangerous. Though knowing Hagrid...  
>And YES, IT DID. I hate cats! They all hate me and I hate them. I have never gotten along with any cat, and that THING was no exception.<p>

_im sure that this one is fairly normal.  
>im not the biggest fan of cats either, but this one was honestly just playing. if it were attacking you its claws would be out<br>_

That's good at least. Who knows, dogs love you, maybe it'll decide you're its new best friend.  
>NO. You forget; it did scratch me slightly! And even then you didn't see the way it was looking at me! It was glaring, Sirius. I swear! That thing was evil.<p>

_just as long as it doesn't try to lick my arse like that poodle. do you remember that poodle? i do. still have nightmares...  
>and you say that IM over dramatic...<br>_

That was hilarious.  
>You can be... And it's not a problem for you, because animals just love you!<p>

_that was TRAUMATISING.  
>merlin, moony... calm down. im just kidding. why are you acting so mad?<br>_

I'm not.

Alright, so maybe I am. I can't help it...I hate cats. Sorry.

_its fine. are you sure youre not mad?  
><em>

I'm fine, honestly.  
>Oh look, Lily finally snapped...<p>

_if you say so.  
>my goodness... i didnt know that prongs' e could hit that note...<br>_

Poor fellow. And now he looks like the world just ended.

_i dont know why he seems so surprised.  
><em>

Me neither. I'd say we could try cheering him up later, but something tells me he'll be fine withing a few minutes. Of course then he'll probably be back to saying stupid things that tend to anger her more...

_hes a stubborn guy...  
>i still have some of that Goblin's Breath Rum... we could cheer up with that!<br>_

That he is.  
>And oh goodness, you remember the last time we let him have some of that stuff?<p>

_...no?  
><em>

Oh yeah, because you were just as messed up as he was. Pete and I were the only ones not messed up, and not surprisingly he was no help getting you two back up to the dorms.

_did i do anything scandalous? and more importantly, what did prongs do?  
><em>

I can't believe you don't remember any of this. I can tell you more later, but for now I'll just remind you that we saved you two from spending the next month or so as Kingsley's punching bag.

_so is that why he always seems so pissed off whenever he sees me?  
><em>

probably. though you _know_you have done plenty of things even before and after that which have ticked him off.

_its not MY fault that hes easily offended!  
><em>

or that he can't take a joke. I normally just leave him alone..or avoid him entirely.

_i noticed...& who knew hufflepuffs could be so SCARY  
><em>

Hufflepuffs aren't scary. Generally they're pretty darn nice, unless you threaten one of their own. Though, then again, that could be said for any of the houses.

_True.  
>are you okay? you keep wincing.<br>_

What? No I don't.

_yes you are. the moon was last week. are you still hurting?  
><em>

I'm fine.

_moony, please. tell me what's wrong. youre HURTING.  
><em>

I always hurt afterward, Sirius. Last week was just worse than usual. I'll be fine soon, so there's no point in talking about it.

_what do you mean 'theres no point'. the point is that i love you and I don't want to see you in pain. the point is that it's my fault that that you're still hurting because i couldnt be there._

_class is ending in ten minutes... DONT LEAVE WITHOUT ME. im taking you to the hospital wing. so dont argue.  
><em>

It's not your fault, Sirius. And we're not going to the hospital wing. I refuse. Please? I'll be fine.

_for me? please?  
>and it is my fault. how could i not notice before now? i shouldve BEEN there with you. and yesterday... you shouldve said something. your legs shouldnt have stayed like that for so long. we shouldve just cuddled or talked or SOMETHING. just... let me take you to the hospital wing. because i will carry you there if i have to. and its not like youll miss any class. free period next.<br>_

No, I'll be fine! I promise. Besides, I thought you wanted to see Hagrid's new pet. Let's go do that, and then no...activity for a while, how about it? I swear I'll take it easy.

_hospital wing. dont make me hex you. i know youre a rather good duelist, but so am i, and i WILL get prongs to help. he doesnt need to know about 'us' to help me drag your arse to madame p._

You hex me and you'll regret it for a very long time. I'll be fine, Sirius. And if you don't stop bothering me about it then I'll just go spend break by myself in the library.

_fine. i hope you have a nice break  
><em>

are you seriously going to be that stubborn about it?

_well, excuse me for being concerned. im not even asking much! just ask for a pain relieving potion or something!  
><em>

I appreciate your concern, honestly, I do, but it's not as bad as you think. I've felt worse, Sirius.

_thats not helping your fucking argument. just GO to the hospital wing! i KNOW you don't like it, but it doesnt matter what you do or dont like. just pleas please please please PLEASE go to the hospital wing. i am BEGGING you  
><em>

You know, I quite like it when you beg, but it's not going to work this time. Class is pretty much over, so we're done arguing about this. I'm not going.

_guess ill be spending the free period alone then. hope you have fun in the library.  
><em>


	27. History of Magic notes 3

*NOTE* Read imSiriuslyLupin4you 's ch.26&27 before this ch. Just in case anyone didn't catch that...

* * *

><p>Are you having fun throwing paper balls at me?<p>

_yes. very very much fun. it brings me the utmost joy in life  
><em>

Your aim could be a little better, you know. That last one missed my nose. That _was_what you were aiming for, right?

_i was actually aiming for your chin  
><em>

_its delightfully pointy today  
><em>

Well, your aim was off. And you are odd. My chin is not pointy.

_parchment is not easy to throw. and i am not. and it isnt normally, but it is today. i want to bite it.  
><em>

Nah, your aim's just off. And you can't bite my chin. You've already left plenty of marks on my neck that I've had to try and hide. Thankfully they're fading again.

_is not. but i WANT to. its so... yknow... bitable.  
><em>

Is too. Hm, maybe if you beg. I do so like it when you do that.

_is not. pretty pretty please with honeydukes finest on top? i know you do... thats why i do it so often  
><em>

Is too. Alright. Since you asked so nicely. You're making it *hard* for me to concentrate on this lecture, if you know what I mean.

_is not. hooray! ! ! ! ! ! mmm moony... i love it when you make innuendos like that. makes me all hot and bothered, it does.  
><em>

Is too. And now I'm going to think about how non-sexual this lecture is, while you sit over there all hot and bothered. I hope it goes well for you.

_please dont leave me like this! just look at my pants! youre a cruel cruel man mr. moon-moon  
><em>

There's not much I can do about _that_during class, you know.

_say something lovely and ill do it myself. i can stand up till THIS is gone._

IN CLASS?!

_WELL I CANT LEAVE WITH MY PANTS LOOKING LIKE THIS!  
><em>

Think of something really gross or disturbing...

_no amount of sickening things can get rid of this. Only YOU can do that.  
><em>

Good heavens. This is seriously where I draw the line. You are on your own here. I'm sorry.

_PLEASE!  
><em>

Sirius, you have got to be joking. The teacher isn't blind, you know.

_hes as good as! hes a bloody GHOST! just write something sexy. PLEASE!  
><em>

That doesn't mean he won't notice! Oh my god...

_yes it does! PLEASE moonbeam...i need youre words._

Fine...but you owe me for this. Especially if you get caught. The idea of making out in a classroom is always enjoyable, but not when it's full of other people. If it was only us in here I'd have you pinned down before you could blink.

_i will be your sex slave and obey your every whim if you help me get off right now.  
><em>  
><em>i believe you... but is that really the best that you can do right now? you know what i want moonbaby<em>

That is really quite kinky. And I'm not exactly in the mindset for this, you know. We are kind of in class. But I suppose you're never really paying attention. Right now you're wishing I'd just climb down and suck you off under the desk, aren't you?

_moonbeam... my pants are sticky..._

I don't doubt that.

_fix it. make me not sticky anymore_

You're quite capable of doing that by yourself. Though you're in luck, class is almost over...

_you made the mess, you clean it up.  
><em>

I was trying to be the responsible one and save things for *after* class, but you insisted. Therefore, it is your fault and you'll either have to clean it up yourself, or wait until the last five minutes of class is over and I can take care of you properly somewhere else.

_you were NOT being responsible! you were TEMPTING me with your sexiness.  
>wait... so youre saying that i will get some lovely and orgasmic moony-love if i can endure the stickiness till after class?<br>_  
>Absolute nonsense.<br>And, yes, be patient a little. Plus, I think you owe me for this...

_its true. youre TEMPTING me. like a TEMPTRESS_

_promise? i DO owe you! i will do ANYTHING to pay you back. ANYTHING_

You're sort of silly sometimes. You know that?  
>And don't worry, I promise. Now let me listen to these last few things Binns is saying so we can leave once class is dismissed.<p>

_well, what fun would it be to be SERIOUS?  
>what'll you let me do to you if i let you pay attention?<em>

I don't always associate 'serious' with 'fun'. Oh, was there a pun intended there? Cause I know a Sirius that is quite fun.  
>And I'll let you do quite a lot, just let me focus for two more minutes.<p>

_it WAS a pun! youre so smart..._

_i bet you do... he lives in my pants!_

_give me a hint and i PROMISE ill leave you alone!_

I try, you crazy person, you.  
>And you know how much you love leaving little bite marks all over my neck that I hate cause of having to try and cover them up later? I suppose I wouldn't mind that too much...<p>

_really? youd let me nibble on me? YES!  
>i shall shut up for you now. youd better savor these last moments of having a markless neck<br>_  
>Oh, I will.<p> 


End file.
